Mek/Befunde
Vorbemerkung *Am 12. Mai 2016 berichtete die Süddeutsche Zeitung über einen 'in einer anonymen E-Mail"'' erhobenen Plagiatsvorwurf gegen die Habilitationsschrift des Direktors der Klinik am Max-Planck-Institut für Psychiatrie in München (1). Der Bericht zitierte den Betroffenen mit der Aussage, er weise den Vorwurf wissenschaftlichen Fehlverhaltens "entschieden zurück" und habe "dem Präsidenten der Max-Planck-Gesellschaft umgehend eine Stellungnahme zukommen lassen" und die Universitäten um eine Prüfung der Vorwürfe gebeten. Am Folgetag veröffentlichte das Max-Planck-Institut für Psychiatrie auch eine Stellungnahme (2). Am 15. März 2017 zitierte das Fernsehmagazin Kontrovers auf der Homepage des Bayerischen Fernsehens auszugsweise aus einem Schreiben des Betroffenen an die Universität München, in dem dieser angab, "dass die erwähnten Texte das Ergebnis gemeinsamer, von mir geleiteter Anstrengungen sind. Diese stellen die Ergebnisse einer Gemeinschaftsarbeit dar, welche als gemeinsame Textpassagen in die Dissertation …. bzw. meine Habilitation …. einfließen. Die identischen Textpassagen sind daher der allgemein akzeptierten und nicht anders zu bewerkstelligenden wissenschaftlichen Arbeitsweise meines Fachgebietes (hier explizit Grundlagenforschung) geschuldet." (3). Die unabhängige Analyse der Habilitationsschrift im VroniPlag Wiki wurde im Juni 2017 begonnen. Kapitelübersicht * Die Habilitationsschrift enthält zahlreiche wörtliche und sinngemäße Textübernahmen, die nicht als solche kenntlich gemacht sind. Als betroffen festgestellt wurden bisher (Stand: XXX) folgende Kapitel: :*''erst zum Schluss eingefügt'' Die Quellen *Die Habilitationsschrift wird vom Verfasser mit 2003 datiert. Die beiden zugrundeliegenden Dissertationen von Erhardt und Schindele stammen ebenfalls aus dem Jahr 2003. Diese zeitliche Nähe wirft die Frage nach der genauen Datierung der Arbeiten bzw. der Übernahmerichtung auf. Dazu lässt sich anhand der Arbeiten selbst sowie öffentlich verfügbarer Informationen sagen: :*Zur Dissertation Erhardt: ::*Am Ende ihres Lebenslauf (S. 92 f.) schreibt die Autorin datierend: "März 2003" ::*Als Tag der mündlichen Prüfung gibt sie den 15. Mai 2003 an. :*Zur Dissertation Schindele: ::*Der Tag der mündlichen Prüfung wird mit dem 9. Oktober 2003 angegeben. ::*Die jüngste Publikation in der Bibliographie stammt aus dem August 2002. :*Zur Habilitationsschrift: ::*Bei der Bibliographie fällt auf, dass die jüngste vom Verfasser aufgenommene Publikation aus dem Jahr 2003 mit "in press" angegeben wird: Müller, M.B., Uhr, M., Holsboer, F. & Keck, M.E. (2003b) Hypothalamic-pituitary-adrenocortical system and mood disorders: highlights from mutant mice. Neuroendocrinology, 2004;79:1–12. Diese Publikation wurde am 14. August 2003 beim Journal eingereicht und von diesem am 3. November 2003 akzeptiert; sie erschien im Januar 2004 (online am 2. Februar 2004). Der Verfasser konnte demnach am Tag der mündlichen Prüfung von Schindele nicht wissen, dass die Publikation vom Journal angenommen wurde. ::*Der Verfasser schreibt zudem im Lebenslauf seiner zwei Jahre später eingereichten Dissertation an der Universität Utrecht, dass er die Habilitation im November 2004 erlangt hat (S. 150). ::*In der "Danksagung" (S. 2) heißt es u.a.: "Tobias Welt, Dr. Nicola Toschi und Dr. Angelika Erhardt danke ich sehr für ausdauernde - oft nächtelange - Mitarbeit und kritisch-konstruktives Hinterfragen unserer gemeinsamen Anstrengungen." Demnach war dem Verfasser die Promotion von Erhardt als bereits vollzogen bekannt. * Schindele, dessen Dissertation (lt. dortiger S. 2) der Verfasser der Habilitationsschrift mitbetreute, wird in dieser nirgends erwähnt. * Im Januar 2006 publizierte der Autor der untersuchten Arbeit als "corresponding author" einen Großteil der Ergebnisse von Quelle:Mek/Schindele 2003 unter dem Titel "Temazepam Triggers the Release of Vasopressin into the Rat Hypothalamic Paraventricular Nucleus: Novel Insight into Benzodiazepine Action on Hypothalamic–Pituitary–Adrenocortical System Activity During Stress" in der Fachzeitschrift Neuropsychopharmacology ohne Schindele zu nennen. Herausragende Fundstellen * ... * ... Andere Beobachtungen *Dass "erstmalig die Wirkung zweier Benzodiazepine auf die mittels Mikrodialysetechnik gemessene Freisetzung von AVP aus den magnozellulären Neuronen des PVN untersucht" worden sei, reklamieren sowohl der Verfasser der untersuchten Habilitationsschrift wie auch Schindele 2003 in seiner Dissertation jeweils für sich; siehe Fragment 097 01. *Die zum Zeitpunkt der Einreichung der Habilitationsschrift gültige Habilitationsordnung für die Medizinische Fakultät der Ludwig-Maximilians-Universität München vom 19.08.1992, zuletzt geändert durch Satzung vom 12.02.1999 (PDF), enthält u.a. folgende Aussagen und Bestimmungen: :*§ 2 Zulassungsvoraussetzungen und Antragsverfahren''' "(2) ... Bei Gemeinschaftsarbeiten muss der eigene Anteil durch einen ergänzenden Hinweis so dargelegt werden, dass er deutlich abgrenzbar und bewertbar ist. (4) ... Es ist eine Versicherung an Eides Statt über die Eigenständigkeit der schriftlichen Habilitationsleistung sowie eine Erklärung über die Vollständigkeit der Angabe der verwendeten Hilfsmittel abzugeben." :*'§ 7 Schriftliche Habilitationsleistung' "(2) Die schriftliche Habilitationsleistung muss erkennen lassen, dass der Bewerber eine bedeutende wissenschaftliche Fragestellung in dem Fachgebiet, für das er die Habilitation anstrebt, selbständig entwickelt und umfassend bearbeitet hat." Statistik Illustration Anmerkung: Die Grafik repräsentiert den Analysestand vom XXX. Kategorie:Mek Kategorie:Befunde